Cross That Line
by astral-angel
Summary: When the past collides with the present, some lines need to be crossed. Main characters: Prue, Piper, Paige, Cole, Leo, some OC's.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This fic, is very similar to my fic 'He's Back'. This is because this is a RE-WRITE. I would have just posted this over that fic, but the reviews are for the parts I'd previously written and by replacing it, I would negate the value of the review.  
  
**Title:** Cross That Line  
  
**Author:** Mauzi  
  
**Email:** astralangelfromhellyahoo.com.au  
  
**Category:** Charmed  
  
**Disclaimer:** All characters from the series 'Charmed' belong to their respective owners. Any original characters are mine, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from 'borrowing' them.  
  
**Distribution:** Ask if you want it.  
  
**Rating:** PG-13, may go up to R in later parts  
  
**Spoilers:** Set through season 1 and beyond.  
  
**Summary:** When the past collides with the present, some lines need to be crossed.  
  
**Part 1  
**  
_{...Living risky / Never scared / Wander closer to the edge / Nothing valued / Think no fear / Always wondering / Why you're here / All your purpose's are gone / Nothing's right and nothing's wrong / Nothing ventured / Nothing gained / Feel no sorrow / Feel no pain / Kiss me while I'm still alive / Kill me while I kiss the sky / Let me die on my own terms / Let me live and let me learn / Now I'll follow my own way / And I'll live onto another damn day / Freedom carries sacrifice / Remember when this was my life / Looking forward / Not behind / Everybody's gotta cross that line / Free me now / To give me a place / Keep me caged / And free the beast / Falling faster / Time goes by / Fear is not seen through these eyes / What there was / Will never be / Now I'm blind / And cannot see...}_  
  
**- Life Of My Own, 3 Doors Down (The Better Life)**  
  
Her hand gripped the banister, knuckles whitening with the effort it took her to keep from collapsing. Blue eyes burned with the tears she kept at bay, and her throat was tight, speech near impossible. The brown eyes locked with hers flickered, though the man's expression didn't change. Jaw clenched, he stood with his arms folded across his chest, his body trembling.  
  
"Damnit Pure..." Andy's voice was nearly a shout, frustration ringing through the words. The eldest Halliwell hid the instinctive flinch with ease, her voice calm and cool by comparison.

"What do you want me to say Andy?" Her other hand clenched into a fist, perfectly manicured nails pressing hard into the flesh of her palm.

"How about the truth for once, because I don't think that it's too much to ask for."

"Trust me Andy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." She felt a sticky wetness in her fist and dimly realized that she was bleeding. Ignoring it, she focused on the dark-haired man in front of her, the dull humming in her head rising to a roaring crescendo as she saw the resigned look in his eyes, the slump to the once straight shoulders.  
  
"Then I'm sorry." His voice had lowered to a soft whisper, and as he turned, she bit down the instinctive cry.

Her arm reached forward and then stopped, falling down to her side. The front door closed with a soft thud, and a bitter taste flooded her mouth as her teeth bit through her lip. Her gut clenched as she heard a car engine start up, and as the screech of tyres filled her ears, the raven-haired witch turned and fled up the stairs to the sanctuary of her room.  
  
The automatic slamming of the door acted as a release for her emotions, a harsh cry leaving her throat. Her breathing was heavy and pronounced, her lips parted. Her body trembled, then shook with the effort it took her to keep the sobs that tore at her throat contained, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. The woman blinked rapidly, pushing her hair away from her face, before looking at her crimson stained hand.  
  
She fell against the door, her body wracked with sobs she could no longer hold back. Tears traced the contours of her cheeks, a never-ending supply leaking from haunted blue eyes. Her hands locked together around her knees, pulling her legs against her chest. The dark red smears shone on the white of her pants, her palm bleeding freely. Sharp stabs of heat hit her chest, the soft whimpers escaping from her mouth echoing in the room.  
  
Her gut clenched, bile rising in her throat and she gagged, the reflexive motion unleashing the repressed anger that welled in her chest, begging for release. Her fists clenched involuntarily, and a cry tore past her lips as painted crescents reopened unhealed cuts. The pain shot up her arm, and her shoulder jerked backwards, slamming into the smooth wood of the door. Her lips clamped together in an effort to stifle her sobs, and she gagged again, the coppery taste of blood wafting through her mouth.  
  
She shuddered, but her lips remained closed, and the shaking of her body died down to a continuous tremble. She rested her forehead on her knees, her hair falling to form a thick curtain around her face. The gasping breaths she took ripped at her chest and she closed her eyes tightly, wishing futilely for escape. The red stains on her pants grew darker and congealed slowly. Drops of red welled up in the half moons as her nails bit in further, but Prue Halliwell, eldest of the Charmed ones, embraced the pain, welcoming the relief it brought from her thoughts.


End file.
